


Unknown Feelings

by graymoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, its sucky but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymoon/pseuds/graymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I wanted to write about kags feelings so I tried?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Feelings

Kageyama has never been close to people. As a single child he never had a brother or sister to be close with. He could never make friends because of his scary face. But when he met hinata he was so confused as why he wanted to be friends with him. Everyone else thought he was cold, mean and unapproachable and yet hinata always hung out with him. They ate lunch together and walked home. But kageyama was happy because of this,it meant someone wanted to be near him and that he wouldn't be alone, when ever he was near hinata, he got butterflies in his stomach and he felt his face get hot when hinata got close to him and seemed want to be with him all the time. His first thought when he realized that hinata was trying to be friends with him was "Why? Everyone thinks I'm mean and don't want to be near me so why are you being nice?". But when these rush of feelings came once they became best friends and he didn't know what it meant or what to do with it but it was fine with it as long as hinata stays by his side forever. He didn't care about what it meant but he wondered if hinata ever felt the same way around him. Did hinata also get nervous and happy around him? Did he ever had the urge to hug him, maybe kiss him all over his face just because he was really cute? Did he get jealous when others took him away? Did he ever feel like he had protect him just because he is too precious and perfect for the world? Probably not because he was Kageyama Tobio his glare could scare away ghosts he was mean and cold. But he could live the rest of his life with this unknown feelings that made him happy, sad, and make his heartache for the other boy if it meant his best friend Hinata Shouyou would be by his side for the rest of his side. Because together he felt invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> Agian I'm so sorry you read this and if you liked it I'm glad! ^▽^/


End file.
